


Burnin’ Hot

by mikuaii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, rated t just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuaii/pseuds/mikuaii
Summary: George is tired and a bit insecure; misunderstandings are bound to happen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 370





	Burnin’ Hot

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea for a while now, so i tried my hand at writing it! i can’t stand reading my own work so it’s only edited very briefly sorry lol

George sighed, running a hand through his hair as he pushed open the heavy glass door of the cafe. He wasn’t the biggest fan of coffee, but he’d do whatever he needed to get through his finals. An exam in every subject on top of the two papers he needed to make up? That was just unnecessary, and George inwardly cursed both himself for playing too much Minecraft and his teachers for just being purely heartless. 

He shook his head and swiped a hand over his strained eyes, hoping to stay awake just long enough to successfully order his coffee and make it to the library. Hopefully he’d see his boyfriend there—Dream could make him feel better and actually help him get his work done. George was convinced that there was little that the straight-A, guitar-playing, novel-writing quarterback couldn’t do.

George’s musings were abruptly interrupted by a sharp nudge and irritated glare from a man behind him. He mumbled out a quick apology before shifting forward in line, stopping in front of the gray counter and a stone-faced barista. “Uhhh...” he stalled, scrambling for his wallet and conjuring up a coherent order. “Um, I’ll have a coffee? Thanks.”

The barista raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know, but what kind?”

George felt his face flush as he stammered out, “O-oh, uh, s-sorry, I meant an, uhh... espresso? And, uh, y-yeah, that’s it.” He kept his eyes trained on the counter as he handed over a few crumpled bills.

“Your name?”

“Oh, George! S-sorry about that.”

He stumbled out of line and collapsed at the nearest table, rubbing his eyes and burying his face in his folded arms for a moment before straightening up again. All he needed right now was a hug from Dream, and judging by how busy the cafe was, he wouldn’t be able to get that for at least another twenty minutes. 

Normally they’d leave school together at the end of the day, grab coffee, and talk and laugh on the way home or to the library. Today, though, Dream said he’d have to take care of something after school but assured George that he would be there so they could study together. At the time George didn’t think much of it, but now he really wished his much more confident and affable boyfriend was here with him.

A loud crash startled him out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around to face the source of the noise—a knocked over tray accompanied by a middle-aged woman and a tall man. The man could’ve been around his age or older; it was difficult to tell from just his back.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry-“ the man started, only to be cut off by the woman.

“Don’t worry about it at all. I was finished, anyway! It’s all good, happens to the best of us.” She offered a quick smile before picking up her tray, placing it on the stack next to the garbage cans, and making her way towards the door.

“If you’re sure!” The man called out before picking up two coffees at the the counter and turning around. George blinked. Dream? He frowned and blinked again before grinning and getting ready to stand up. It really was him! Was he getting coffee for them before they met in the library? Dream really was so thoughtful, and his timing couldn’t have been better.

Or at least George thought, watching his boyfriend walk over to a table and... put a coffee down in front of a pink-haired man and sit down across from him? His smile faded as quickly as it appeared. What the fuck? What were they doing here? Dream wouldn’t... right?

Apparently, the universe just seemed dead set on proving George wrong today. The two immediately launched into an animated conversation, sipping coffee, laughing, and occasionally kicking each other under the table. George belatedly recognized the other as Techno, a smart, quiet student whose prowess in every field was matched only by Dream’s. And judging but how much Dream was wheezing, he was absolutely hilarious too. 

George sighed. It really was just a matter of time before Dream realized that George wasn’t enough and left him behind to pursue something, someone better. Why shouldn’t that person be Techno, and why shouldn’t that day be today? Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he focused on unlocking his phone, opening up Twitter to pass the time, and not breaking down in front of an entire cafe full of people. That last one was hard when all he could hear was the mingling laughter of Techno and Dream, their electrifying presence overpowering his senses.

“George?” A voice from behind him called out. He turned, tired yet hopeful, only to be met with a barista setting his espresso on the counter to be picked up. He slid his phone into his pocket before getting up and trudging over.

“George!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He quickened his pace and grabbed the cup, wincing as it scalded his fingers, and headed back to his table to pick up his backpack and go home and cry. He was suddenly wrapped in an embrace and a world of yellow. George looked up to see the beaming face of his boyfriend—ex, at this point, maybe?—and shoved him off with a glare.

“What are you doing here?” he spat, trying to keep his voice controlled despite the anger bubbling up within him.

“I’m here with Techno!” Dream seemed oblivious to the 5 foot 9 inches of rage beside him as he slung an arm around George’s shoulders. “Wait, have you met Techno? I can introduce you guys right now!”

George let himself be dragged over to their table, his indignation melting back into exhaustion and pain. He waved listlessly at the pink-haired man, who only smirked in response.

“Techno, have you met George? My boyfriend? He’s wonderful, I love him, all that stuff! and George, meet Techno!” Dream paused, rolling his eyes in what George thought was an awfully fond manner. “He’s-“

“What? Your new boyfriend?” George clenched his fists. “He’s more wonderful, you love him more? What is it?”

“Huh? Dream, you didn’t tell me we were boyfriends, dude. I never would’ve agreed to this if I knew, bruh,” Techno pretended to gag.

“Sorry, WHAT?” Dream looked back and forth between them with bewilderment. “Uh, George, what? We aren’t- Why would you think that Techno and I are dating?”

“Please,” Techno interjected, “never say that again. I think I need to bleach my mind after hearing that.”

George ignored him. “Why would I think that? Why wouldn’t I think that? You guys are literally here getting coffee together! Is this the mysterious ‘something’ that you had to take care of after school? Forget the library. I’m going home.” He turned towards the door of the cafe with a huff.

“Oh! George no-“ Dream said between wheezes, grabbing onto his arm before he could leave. George tried to wriggle free, but to no avail—damn Dream and his upper-body strength. “No way! It was just a bet!”

“You know Wilbur? Tall, usually wears a beanie, sings?” Techno paused to let George make the connection. “Yeah, he didn’t think Dream and I could spend an hour together without, like, committing murder. To other people, each other, or ourselves. But it’s an hour later, no orphans were stabbed, I’m getting paid!”

“And now we’re best friends.”

Techno eyed him warily. “Let’s not get hasty.”

George relaxed, letting out a small snicker, feeling both foolish and embarrassed for making such a big deal out of a misunderstanding. Dream seemed to be able to read his mind, offering a comforting smile. “Sorry about that miscommunication. You know I’d never hurt you like that—or, like, hurt you at all. I’d never be able to forgive myself.”

“It’s okay, Dream. Apology accepted, you’re forgiven.”

Dream smiled even wider and engulfed George in a hug, murmuring a mantra of I love you in his ear. George buried his head in Dream’s sweatshirt, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Dream’s waist. 

Techno coughed from behind them, pulling them out of their little world as they separated awkwardly. He took a long look at George before speaking.

“No offense, but him? Really? You could do so much better.”

George shifted uncomfortably, feeling a familiar mix of anger and pain surface once again. He glanced at the ground, his mind a mess of _is he really serious right now?_ and a traitorous _he’s right, you know_. Dream straightened up with a glare. “Hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about-“

“What? Oh, I was talking to George.”

“Wait, HEY-“

George burst into laughter, doubling over and holding his sides. He wiped at his eyes, now teary for a different reason. “I couldn’t ask for anyone better,” he said, composing himself. “He’s perfect.”

“Yeah, I can tell. For legal reasons, that was a joke.” Techno gave them a small smile. “Next time, though, miss me with the couple-y stuff.”


End file.
